1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to synchronous apparatuses. The invention particularly relates to a synchronous apparatus for driving a lens and a backlight module of a vision measuring machine to move synchronously.
2. Description of Related Art
Vision measuring machines are often used during assembly to check parameters of workpieces, which can potentially save time and labor. However, a lens of the vision measuring machine and a backlight module cannot move synchronously, so the backlight module must be kept lit throughout the work process to ensure proper lighting during image capture, leading to energy waste.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a synchronous apparatus which drives a lens and a backlight module to move synchronously.